


The Only One

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Suits, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee knows potential investors can be swayed with hired sex appeal, but when making deals with Kazuya, he’s the only one who can handle the level of seduction needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegreymoon).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kazuya, Lee, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> It’s incredible how much of this was written at work on my breaks. Very fun times to have people around as I plodded along with this. I don’t know where it came from. Originally it was going to be a non-sex story, but you can see how well that plan turned out.
> 
> This was partially inspired by my conversations with thegreymoon who does such [lovely](http://thegreymoon.deviantart.com/) [art](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/user/thegreymoon/) that I feel embodies their relationship. She and I have a theory that Lee and Kazuya have some unspoken bond that was forged during their shitty childhood. They only had each other and I know from experience that I relied on my sibling when I was stuck in crap situations with the rest of my family. We did our best bonding at family reunions we didn’t want to be at.

The girls arrived as a group. The escort service was prompt in their delivery and Lee welcomed them all as they passed; a congenial smile on his lips as he ruthlessly inspected them all. Yes, every one he’d selected was there, exactly what he had requested. Persuading business investors took more than schmoozing and parties. It also took a bit of sexual appeal, which, in most cases, Lee could not personally provide. A couple young men followed the girls – it never hurt to cover all his bases – and he watched them move into the banquet hall before promptly ignoring them. There was one last thing he needed to review before meeting his potential investors, and Lee quickly made his way down the corridor to his private elevator.

Lee was very proud of his private elevator. It was so well-hidden that even his staff didn’t know it was there. There was no indication anything was there until Lee pressed the secret buttons and a panel in the wall noiselessly slid aside. He punched the button for his office a little more aggressively than he’d intended, but his mind was preoccupied. H would have to deal with Jin soon enough and get involved in family matters once more. He mentally went over the past few months and how his nephew had proven the violence of his bloodline.

Despite his brief stints in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, Lee had distanced himself from his family, trying to put the whole fucked-up lot out of his mind. And with the exception of his brother Kazuya, he’d succeeded. Now Lee’s thoughts turned to Jin and his reckless, aggressive, war-mongering actions. If there was a doubt in Lee’s mind that Jin had Mishima blood, recent months had dispelled them. Jin had been sparking chaos all over the globe, as if war was his ultimate goal. Lee’s mind turned over the various battles Jin had started, which led him to thinking of Jin’s father and wondering what he had to say about it all.

While he’d never been close to his nephew, Lee’s relationship with his brother was another matter. On the outside they were competitive, aggressive, and vengeful. He took any chance he could to tear Kazuya down, and he was certain that Kazuya would beat him senseless if given the opportunity, if only because that’s what they were trained to do. But for all the aggression and competitiveness their father had fostered in them, it was the unforeseen bonds that kept Kazuya in Lee’s mind so many years later. Bonds the old man couldn’t have anticipated or wanted. Back then, there were times when Lee’s training had turned into a beating that left him bleeding and broken. In those moments of inexplicable pain he would look at Kazuya who was just as bloody – just as brutalized. It was impossible to speak to each other while Heihachi’s wrath burned down onto them, but they didn’t have to. Their blood flowed the same way down their bodies and their eyes hardened in the same cold fashion. The only thing that had given Lee strength was knowing he wasn’t alone.

The elevator dinged as it reached its stop and Lee exited to the dark and quiet of his private office. His mind lingered on his brother before shifting back to the way his son was ruining the planet, and some vital business contacts and operations. It was getting difficult to entice new investors when they were all scared to spend their money on anything but personal security. Lee paused and made a mental note to investigate that as a new venture. He didn’t even notice the change in atmosphere until he’d stepped further into his office. The feeling of impending violence drenched the atmosphere. It was nearly palpable.

It was definitely Kazuya.

He could not see his brother, of course, but he could _feel_ him. Kazuya had always favoured dramatic entrances, and Lee smirked at the idea of Kazuya breaking into his office and waiting in the darkness for countless hours just to be there when Lee flicked on the light. He toyed with the notion of ruining Kazuya’s planning and simply keeping the light off, but decided against it. As much as Lee would enjoy denying Kazuya the satisfaction of surprising him, there were a few things he wanted to discuss with his brother, and he could leave his party waiting a moment longer.

Lee paused and looked over his room as the elevator door closed behind him. He was in complete darkness and he let the waves of malice wash over him as he casually lit a menthol cigarette and pushed a button on the wall. Light washed over the room, bathing everything in a soft, moody glow, and illuminated Kazuya who looked cool and deadly as he lounged in the executive’s chair behind Lee’s desk.

Lee exhaled a light puff of smoke, waving his cigarette through the air as he gestured towards Kazuya. “Very impressive finding this room. Not even my staff are aware of this place. I’d love to entertain you, but I can’t be long. I’m afraid I have guests wait--!”

“Fuck ‘em,” Kazuya cut him off as he leaned forward and bracing his hands on the smooth desktop. “There’s more going on than your little party.” He looked like a twisted caricature of the man Lee knew.

“You mean militarizing G Corporation and waging war against the Zaibatsu?” Lee felt a flicker of satisfaction as Kazuya’s eye twitched. He glided into the room and flipped his hair to the side. “As a major shareholder of G Corporation I expect to be informed of your operations.” He eyed his brother with a calculating gaze before adding, “But that’s something you could put in the annual report. Why are you here?” He placed his cigarette between his lips and sucked in a puff. He was intrigued.

Kazuya held his tongue, seeming to roll his words around in his mouth and hating the taste of them. “You still have your contacts in Egypt?” Kazuya’s eyes bore into Lee with eager intensity.

Lee held back the grin that clawed at the edges of his mouth. Lee approached the desk and sat on the edge, stubbing his cigarette out in a glass ashtray. He pursed his lips together and turned them up into a tight smile. “If I did, it would be a considerable risk to call on them. There has been some conflict in that region of the world lately.” He didn’t need to mention the cause of the conflict. “I would need to know what I’m getting into,” Lee continued. “Share all of your data with me. I mean _all_ of it.”

Kazuya sneered at that. “Such an idiot. Are you always this blunt and transparent while you’re cutting deals?” he ran a hand through his hair and broke eye contact for a moment.

“Only when I’ve got a client by the balls,” Lee purred. “You must be desperate to come to me.” He rubbed the top of his thigh. His curiosity was burning hot.

“The only one desperate here is _you_ ,” Kazuya shot back, rising to his feet to get in Lee’s face.

Lee held his ground. He could smell the burning hell radiating from his brother’s aura. Yes, Kazuya was getting more dangerous with age. He trailed his gaze over Kazuya’s body. He had to admit he liked him like that. “Sticks and stones,” Lee said, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side. He watched Kazuya for a long moment, allowing his brother’s anger to come to a boil. His guests were surely arriving and waiting for him, but his attention was hooked on more interesting – if not more important – matters. He slid off his desk and walked around the side. Kazuya’s gaze bore into him and he ignored it as he opened a drawer to retrieve the files he’d come up there for. “I’ll think about it,” he said, making a show of flipping through the folder’s contents until he found the information he was looking for.

Kazuya filled his vision, then, springing from the chair and taking him by the shoulder. “I don’t have time for this.”

Lee pressed hard into Kazuya’s body, taking him off guard. He could smell the aftershave that lingered on his smooth face and reached up to touch his neck. “No,” he said smiling, “you’re just impatient.” He leaned in, matching Kazuya’s force with his own as he bit down with a savage kiss that only Kazuya could take.

Fuck the guests. Lee slammed a button on his desk signalling his staff to tend to the party, before tugging Kazuya against him and touching the firm bulge between his legs.

“Guh, you’re always so blunt in everything,” Kazuya grunted as Lee massaged his dick through his slacks.

“Only when I see something I want,” he nipped along Kazuya’s throat before giving himself over to the raw power of his older sibling.

Kazuya covered Lee’s mouth with an all-consuming kiss and roughly pushed him back onto the table and covered his body with his own. He ripped at Lee’s expensive shirt, sending buttons flying as he moved close; possessive and demanding.

Purring in the back of his throat, Lee stretched his arms above his head. His shirt flapped to the side, revealing a body cut and just as hard as the demon that pushed against him. “Oh, fuck yeah,” he moaned when Kazuya finally loosened his trousers and shoved a fist in to meet his waiting erection.

“Heh, is that all it takes for you to agree to someone’s terms?” Kazuya sneered and pulled on Lee’s dick.

“Maybe,” Lee purred, sitting up to get in Kazuya’s face. “But only you’ve had the balls to try.” He slipped his fingers down Kazuya’s chest and quickly worked the belt at his brother’s waist. “I already know what it takes for you to agree to mine,” Lee hummed as he pushed Kazuya back and slipped to the ground. Kazuya was unmoving before him, though he didn’t miss the tremor under his fingers as he pressed his mouth to the bulge in Kazuya’s trousers.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, Chaolan,” Kazuya warned before he grabbed a fistful of Lee’s hair and pressed his face against his thick bulge.

Lee breathed hard around the fabric that pressed into his mouth. Tempting danger, he lightly closed his teeth over the meaty thickness and peeked up at Kazuya. He could see the way he was affecting the other man and exhaled a warm breath around his brother’s cock. The hardness leapt at his touch as he lightly teased it and he longed to tear away Kazuya’s clothing and taste him firsthand. His own hardness throbbed against his thigh, teased by the cool air leaking down his loosened trousers and he reached down to relieve himself as he licked the front of Kazuya’s pants.

Kazuya was unmoving and controlled, showing no reaction to Lee’s ministrations. The silver devil smiled to himself and huffed a warm breath over his cock. Kazuya always held back his responses, reigning them in until the point of release. It was only then that Kazuya moved and sighed, thrusting forward with the tender desperation of a virgin learning to jerk off. The image of their previous times together was seared into Lee’s mind and the thought of Kazuya moaning in ecstasy made him hard. He wanted it again. He needed to make Kazuya move, to make him respond when he sucked his dick. If anybody could make him come hard, Lee knew he was the one to do it. He was the only one deserving of having his name muttered through those hard lips.

He abandoned his dick, instead pressing his strong hands against Kazuya’s thighs. They were solid and deadly – tight and thick after a lifetime of training. Lee squeezed, running his fingers up and working at the tired muscles beneath. Dragging his nails over the material he brought his hands around, kneading Kazuya’s outer thighs and then up to his hips and around to his magnificent ass. He cupped each cheek, roughly squeezing as he pulled Kazuya against him, mouthing his cock with teasing breath. His mind was on auto-pilot as he dragged Kazuya’s trousers down, sliding easily over muscled legs and pooling on the ground at his feet. Lee shifted his mouth to lick and moisten Kazuya’s fundoshi. He dragged his wet tongue over the soft material, smiling to himself when he tasted the spot of precome on the front.

Kazuya stood rigid and still, his throbbing cock the only indicator he was enjoying himself. Lee smirked and shot a glance at his brother’s frowning expression and decided to take his teasing up a notch. He gripped the waistband of Kazuya’s fundoshi and tugged gently. The material stretched slightly at the pressure, but he didn’t pull hard enough to remove it, or even draw it down an inch. He watched Kazuya’s face with a sadistic eye. How long could he wait? Lee pulled back and licked his lips. The red underwear was dark with moisture. Pressing forward once more he moved lower to suck at the material covering Kazuya’s balls. Could he wring a response from the stoic bastard?

He licked lightly, teasing Kazuya’s balls before wrapping his mouth over the soft bulge and sucking deeply, inhaling the delicious musk that filled his senses. Kazuya’s scent was different from his own – distinctly masculine and clean, but with a certain flavour that Lee found irresistible. It was a mix of heat and sweat along with the danger that permeated Kazuya’s aura. It had been a while since Kazuya’s groin was in his face and Lee would tease him all night if he could get away with it.

Kazuya’s warning growl told him he wouldn’t have that long. He kneaded the bulge between his lips as he stealthily dug his fingers over the leather straps of Kazuya’s fundoshi and pulled. In one swift movement Lee tore Kazuya’s erection free of its confines and lavished it with tongue and lips. To an onlooker, it would seem he was worshiping his brother with his mouth – paying lip service of another kind – but that was not so. His enthusiasm was for show, to push Kazuya over the edge and make him groan in ecstasy. No, the true affection in the way Lee swallowed Kazuya’s dick remained evident in the subtle movements or sounds that reverberated in his throat. Tender feelings turned violent if carelessly released into the moment. They had to be softly introduced and gently ignored.

Lee pressed his palm to Kazuya’s hip, sliding it over the hot skin and he steadied his movements. His mouth stretched wide, followed by his throat that parted for the throbbing shaft that slid over his silver tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, and undulated his tongue along the underside of the hard shaft. He spread his hands out and explored Kazuya’s body as he enthusiastically sucked. Kazuya tightened his ass cheeks against Lee’s playful fingers and Lee smirked to himself. So he couldn’t push him that far, but it was worth a try every so often, and so he reached down to play with his balls instead.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore his own erection. Lee could feel it throbbing hard and hot against his thigh. He wriggled his hips, hoping for a bit of relief, but the pressure and friction that caused only heightened his need to jerk off. Lee eyed Kazuya as he slurped and sucked, pulling back hard as he twisted his cock about and surreptitiously reached into his trousers to relieve himself. His cock sprang into his hand as he touched the sensitive skin. It arched as it was freed and he couldn’t contain the moan that reverberated along his throat when he stroked it the first time. He ran his thumb over the head, feeling the wetness that spread out and over the underside as he teased the sensitive nerve cluster along the underside of his shaft.

He did his best to keep sucking, but his dick demanded satisfaction. He began to lose himself in the short flicks of his wrist as his fingers grazed his hot flesh, but Kazuya’s fingers tightening in his hair brought him back to reality. Lee tried to ignore his needs and focus on blowing Kazuya like a champion.

Lee took Kazuya’s balls in a hard grip, roughly teasing him as he swallowed him down, planting his lips in the soft pubic hair at Kazuya’s groin just as hot spurts of precome leaked down his throat. He savoured the taste and worked hard and fast over his own hard on, leaking excitement over his fingers and smearing it into his black trousers. Kazuya was close. Lee’s vision focused, centring on his brother. He felt his own balls tighten as Kazuya’s gentle grunting reached his ears. He shallowly thrust down Lee’s throat, arching back and panting huskily as he neared his release.

Lee jerked faster and sucked harder. He could see cracks forming in Kazuya’s gruff exterior – subtle points of weakness he wouldn’t acknowledge, but nonetheless struck some chord deep within him. He knew he bore cracks of his own, and relished the freedom in showing that weakness to someone. The threat of being destroyed for it only added to the headiness of the moment. He sucked greedily, delighting as the first tremors of release rattled his brother’s core.

The stoic Kazuya had broken, leaving behind an aroused Kazuya that couldn’t hold back. Every hitching breath that broke from Kazuya’s lips screamed that he was nearly undone and he choked on his brother’s name as he twitched forward, taking Lee’s head in both hands and holding him there. His breath rumbled on a low growl as he spilled himself into Lee’s throat, pulling out only to smear the come across his tongue and lips.

Lee took it all, playing the whore and making a show for Kazuya’s rare moment of wanton abandonment. He took it all, waiting for Kazuya’s shallow thrusting to lessen before he pulled back and made sure Kazuya watched as he cleaned his cock with his tongue.

Red demon-eyes peered down on him, glinting with bare emotion as the tremors of his release subsided. He moved suddenly, taking Lee’s chin and yanking him to his feet. He stood close, watching with dangerous eyes as Lee continued jerking off, trying to wrench his own release from his reddened cock. With a sneer and husky grunt, Kazuya smacked Lee’s hand away.

The silver devil tried to reclaim his dick again, but Kazuya held him back. Together they looked to his lap where Lee’s penis arched from his groin like a fine shaft of alabaster tinted with a sheen of red desire. It twitched under Kazuya’s frightful gaze, glistening with excitement in the cool lighting. Lee shivered, internally begging Kazuya to let him jerk off, or to do it for him.

Kazuya watched him, holding Lee’s honey-gaze as his mouth twitched up in a knowing smirk. He touched his fingers to his lips, licking them with his tongue before reaching down and taking hold of his tender cock.

Lee melted under his touch and he fought to stay standing. He took hold of Kazuya’s shoulders as his brother jerked him off with deadly precision. He couldn’t look away from that blistering gaze that seemed to strip him raw. Red eyes trained on him, watched him watching. They saw everything, knowing what he felt. They saw the swell of desire rise in Lee’s groin – sudden and overwhelming – and they watched Lee buckle under the assault, his wet mouth panting in choking gasps as his release pulsed over Kazuya’s knuckles.

Lee pitched forward as Kazuya continued milking his dick, tightening his grip on Kazuya’s shoulders as his knees went weak. Points of light blasted through his vision like stars giving way to white oblivion, with only the familiar black-red gaze hovering in the perfect feeling. The moment seemed to teeter on forever as his body tightened and convulsed before slowing down and his mind returning to reality.

Slowly, Lee composed himself and released his hold of Kazuya’s strong frame. He peered into his brother’s eyes for a moment. His chest swelled with blissful satisfaction over their encounter, as well as what was to come. He stepped in, taking hold of the back of Kazuya’s neck and pulled him in close for a kiss. Their mouths locked in a heated clash of lips and teeth that quickly degenerated to lazily tongue-fucking in sated bliss.

Lee was the one to break the kiss, though he stayed close, undoing Kazuya with his eyes. “I look forward to doing business with you, brother,” he licked his lips before pressing forward to lick Kazuya’s. “I may buy more shares in G Corporation. We could be equal partners.”

“Don’t get cute, idiot,” Kazuya warned, narrowing his burning gaze. “G Corp is mine. Now, your contact…”

Lee nodded dismissively. “Say what you will, Kazuya. You know it will be beneficial for us to work more closely. Normally I would stay away from such ugly things as the war your son is bringing about, but since our company has militarized… I will insist on being more involved.” He stepped back and smugly pulled his pants up. “Besides, I’m the only one who can handle what you’ve got in mind. And you’re the only one I’ve ever met who could handle me.”

Kazuya snorted but didn’t say anything more. He didn’t have to.

Out of all the business partners he’d seduced, Kazuya was the most profitable – and deadly – to Lee’s interests. He grinned in satisfaction as he adjusted his clothing and sauntered past the other man. The party guests downstairs could be won over with a few pretty, hired faces, but to win over his brother, only Lee knew the subtleties and blatant aggression required to sway him.


End file.
